


Nagito's r/savedbygutfeeling

by DatLAG



Series: Komahina Reddit Posts [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Internet, M/M, POV First Person, Reddit style post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: r/AskRedditPosted by u/TrustDemFeelingsWhen did your gut feeling "I need to do something" end up saving you?Posted by HopeWillSetYouFreeIt didn’t save me, but it saved the boy I like. Does that count?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Reddit Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128857
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Nagito's r/savedbygutfeeling

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write those reddit style post fic a while ago, and I decided doing some more Reddit posts style fic might give people some fresh air. Well, fresh fic more like hjdfcbfds

Once upon a time in high school, I was in the same class as a bunch of really amazing people. One day I met one of their friends from another course through them, let’s say he’s the protagonist of this story. He was a really good person, cared about everyone (even the lowly social disaster that I am), and worked really hard. We would find each other at the library a lot, and like all my friends I really liked him too. But back then I had… let’s say the emotional maturity of a two year old. Instead of working through my feelings of gayness towards him like a responsible human, I would tease him and make fun of him like one of my old playground bullies. To this day I still do not understand how he put up with me.

One day I went to the library, the routine, denying looking forward to seeing him, and he was at his usual spot. He had a cartoonishly huge pile of papers and books next to him. I asked him what was up with the paper mountain, he explained his teacher gave him additional workload for better grades, and he took it head on.

He was a bit of a suck up to the teachers, not for nefarious reasons, but because he cared about his grades and which college he wanted to get in _that_ much. Seeing him bend to his teacher’s will was not any kind of shocking news, but the size of the workload made my head hurt. I told him in a condescending comment that he wouldn’t be able to handle so much work. He doubled his working speed after that just to shove it in my face.

Important detail about our courses: Mine was way more lenient about work, and the teachers were graduates from that same course. In his, they were very cutthroat about the grades and the fees, while the teachers were hired from the outside, and the school clearly didn’t pay that much attention to who they hired for this course. So I didn’t think it was so weird at first, and I saw plenty of more out of this world events in my life, so the paper mountain wasn’t that much of a shock.

Months later there was an inter-course project we had to do in pairs. By pure luck, I was paired with him (it wasn’t really all that surprising for me though). We would do research in the library, and he still brought entire piles of paperwork for him to work on. When I asked if I needed to do them too, as it might be about the project, he told me no, it was only for him, just additional workload for grades again. In an _extremely_ rare moment of mature emotional handling, I sat down and helped him through it. Well not really, the material was so far above my terrible level I could barely understand the material. Afterwards we would work on the project.

It became a routine, and a month later, after another one of those “working on the workload for grades”, it was starting to get late. He said he was leaving to give back the work to his teacher, and wished me a good trip home. He didn’t notice some of the papers falling down, and I personally noticed said papers only one minute later. So I picked them up and went into his building. I knew what his class was, but not the teacher’s office, which I concluded was where he was headed. I took a wild guess while picking a floor to search on and got it right.

I saw him at the end of the hallway waiting in front of the door. I was about to call him out until the door opened and a teacher came out. She was an older woman, and I barely saw her in the quick time she invited him in the room but she seemed to be this type of woman to wear a lot of makeup and take great care of their appearance. Nothing wrong with that, and I really can’t judge anyone for their appearance, for everyone remarks everyday on my raging bedhead.

What set off a bad feeling was how she practically pulled him into the room before closing the door. She opened the door, he bowed to her in respect (again, he was a major suck up for the sake of his future), she then walked behind him and put her hand on his back, gently pushing him into the room. I was a bit too far away to be sure, but when she did that, I could’ve swore he had that awkward smile he would usually wear by reflex as a “Stop it” or “Help me” sign (How did I notice that habit? Why, basic “staring at your crush from across the room” syndrome. Yes I am very pathetic). In that instant I had a terrible feeling, the same type I would get before something terrible around me would happen, like an explosion, a kidnapper, an avalanche, or a car crash.

For once in my pathetic life I “grew some balls” (friend’s expression, not mine), and sped towards the door. I knocked, quickly making up an excuse in my mind. There was no answer to my knock, but I heard his voice inside, muffled by the door. After that he was the one that opened it up to me. He didn’t seem hurt, but he seemed to be feeling awkward. The teacher was behind her desk with a huge pile of paperwork on it. What really sent alarms was the fact that the other chair, the one that should probably be typically in front of the desk, was _next_ to her chair. I quickly put the two and two together.

I wore a polite smile and told them I wanted more details about the project, so I was searching for a teacher. She giggled and said something along the lines that she wasn’t the teacher in charge for it, and I should leave as it was getting late.

I was about to say something back until I felt something brush my sleeve. He had brushed me with one of his fingers, and was giving me a pleading look. He was staring right at me with trembling pupils, silently begging me to stay. To this day I can still recall that look of fear clearly.

I said that I wanted to ask my comrade if I couldn’t ask her, she replied that she and him were going over working materials together and that I should come later. Then I continued that it was urgent as I needed to get a part of the project done as soon as possible. She clearly tried to outwit me, but I am the best at playing the awful late pair that needs help, because that is exactly what I was. She was annoyed with me and told me and him that we could leave. He picked up the papers in a hurry and put it in his bag, politely bowed to her and we left the room, closing the door behind us.

We walked to the stairs, and he stayed immobile for a moment, before putting his head on my shoulder. I could sense him shaking. I said I would accompany him to his dorm, but he replied he didn’t feel safe there and didn’t know where he should go. I ended up bringing him to my house for the night.

After dinner he told me what happened. That teacher was giving him additional workload for grades, and once he was done with it they would review it together, she would give him the grade afterwards. He always found her quite creepy, but he put up with it for the grades (I knew he put an insane amount of pressure on himself to succeed academically, but that was only when I realized how deeply rooted that truly was). Recently she started being more creepy towards him, leaning forward on her desk when they talked and or just moving in ways that gave him bad feelings. She even slid a note under his dorm room door one day, telling him to hurry on his assignment to review it with her. Then she started becoming a bit touchy, he knew it wasn’t right but he still didn’t say anything. When he went inside her office that day and noticed she had put the chair next to hers he was horrified, he didn’t want to be any closer to her than he already was, he tried to tell her to move the chair but she kept insisting. That was when I knocked on the door. He profoundly thanked me for the save and giving him an excuse to leave, he didn’t know what she would’ve done or what would’ve happened if he stayed in that room with her like that.

After that I called all of my classmates to tell them what happened, and we practically rioted to our own teacher about it. _This_ teacher was a great woman, took great care of us, he included, even if he was not really a part of the class (though he was spending so much time with everyone there, he might as well have been in her mind), and she was determined to look into this matter. The class practically put a protection squad in place and gave him as much company and support as possible. Later that month the teacher that had been harassing him was fired for inappropriate behavior, thanks to our teacher’s digging.

All of us, me, the class (who are all doing amazing), our teacher (who is still teaching and willing to give us advice) and him (who graduated at the top of his class and whom I’m still pathetically smitten with) are still in contact today, and to this day I still thank my lucky stars that one of his papers fell, that I guessed right on which floor the office was, and that I knocked on that door. One of my biggest, most fortunate lucky streak.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito is that type to have half a douzen of reddit posts telling his bonkers stories and I imagined he was the type to write with all of the clear captions and wording, as well as going into loads of detail (and still self depracting), so I tried to put that down, tho i still feel like I'm a _bit_ off. But I tried my best  
> I hope all of the redditers won't flame me for getting stuff wrong sdhcbds  
> I liked writing this, took me barely an hour, and it took my mind off things, tell me if you liked that type of stuff and want more fdjchbfdsj  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
